Amante fingida
by Rossetta
Summary: Hermione se quedó atónita cuando Draco Malfoy le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acompañante, y la hermosa y sofisticada Hermione era, exactamente, lo que él necesitaba. Además, ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable "novio"
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptacion **usando a los** personajes de JK Rowling, ** y a la **Novela de Bianchin Helen. **

**Sumary: **Hermione se quedó atónita cuando Draco Malfoy le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acompañante, y la hermosa y sofisticada Hermione era, exactamente, lo que él necesitaba. Además, ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable pretendiente.

Pero el papel no resultó tan fácil de representar, pues Draco era tremendamente atractivo y Hermione jamás había sentido antes una atracción como aquélla.

No obstante, las circunstancias se encargaron de que no le quedara otra opción. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si la ficción se convertía en realidad?

_**La amante fingida**_

**Capitulo 1: Cena. 1/2. **

Hermione dio un sorbo del extraordinario vino que habia en su copa, de finisimo cristal y miro de un lado a otro en la habitacion.

Los hombres estaban replandecientes con sus esmoquines negros, sus camisas blancas, y las pajaritas negras. Las mujeres vestian elegantes trajes de diseño exclusivo.

La fiesta no era mas que una sencilla cena celebrada en la hermosa casa de Pansy y Adrian Pucey-Parkison, los Pucey se habian ganado la reputacion de ser los anfitriones que agasajaban a sus comensales con los mejores vinos y la comida mas exquisita.

-¿quieres otra copa, querida?

Hermione sintio la poderosa mano de Blaise sobre su cintura, los padres de Hermione, los miraron complacidos.

Hermione era consciente de la manipulacion de la que era objeto. Sin duda no era una concidencia que Blaise hubiera asistido a la mayor parte de las fiestas que ella habia ido en las ultimas semanas.

Pero su agenda no tenia escritala palabra, matrimonio, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a entrar en una absurda, relacion carente de sentido, pues para ella Blaise, no significaba nada…

Gracias al apoyo de su maravillosa abuela, Hermione gozaba de buena posicion social, a sus veinticinco años, tenia su propio departamento, llevaba una galeria de arte en colaboracion con un amigo, y no tenia intencion alguna de cambiar su modo de vida.

-Gracias- respondio Hermione- prefiero esperar a que llegue la cena.

¿Cuándo llegaria ese momento?

Los invitaos se preguntaban un poco ansiosos, cual era el motivo de aquel retraso.

¿Quién se atrevia a llegar tare a una cena en casa de los Pucey?

-Mi madre se esta poniendo un poco, nerviosa –dijo Blaise- pero Draco, ya dijo que podria tener problemas para llegar a la hora.

-¿Draco? –pregunto Hermione curiosa, Blaise la miro con una media sonrisa.

-Malfoy. Es griego, nuevo rico que ha ga nado su dinero respetablemente. Tiene una empresa dedicada a la electrónica. Tiene oficinas en Atenas, Roma, París, Londres, Vancouver y Sidney.

-¿ y si la oficina está en Sidney, qué hace aquí, en la Costa Dorada?

-Tiene un ático en Main Beach -le dijo Blaise-. Es un experimentado estratega. Parece ser que está a punto de cellar un gran negocio, que ha preferido negociar aquí, en la Costa Dorada.

-Impresionante -dijo ella.

-Sí, bastante -afirmó Blaise-. Mi padre lleva parte de sus cuentas.

-¿Son amigos?

-Lo suficientemente amigos cuando se trata de negocios.

Suficiente era lo mismo que nada en aquellas circunstancias.

Draco Malfoy se sentaría a la mesa de los Pacey para tratar algún tema financiero. Era todo parte de un plan.

La política, los negocios y las relaciones socia les -formaban parte de un intrincado entramado que hería su sensible concepción altruista del mundo.

-Estaremos un par de horas aquí y después nos escaparemos a algún lugar de copas -dijo Blaise.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por aquel posesivo modo de hacer planes sobre su vida. Estaba a punto decírselo, cuando algo llamó su atención Instintivamente levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración

-Ése es Draco -le dijo Blaise.

No prestó atención a lo que su acompañante le decía, pues todos sus sentidos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Era alto, fuerte y bien formado, con una mandíbula cuadrada y recortada a la perfección, pómulos ligera mente prominentes y una boca creada para el deleite.

Hermione lo observó con detenimiento. Vestía como un caballero y se comportaba como un corte sano de la más alta alcurnia, pero seguramente tenía el corazón de un depredador, de un guerrero siem pre dispuesto a la batalla.

Su mirada heladora se volvió hacia ella.

La miró de arriba abajo, captando con deteni miento cada mínimo detalle: figura esbelta; envuelta en un sofisticado vestido negro de diseño; cabe llos de color miel, cayendo en una cascada de en sueño yesos grandes ojos marrones.

Ningún poder supremo de la tierra o el cielo pudo ayudada a contener el escalofrío que su mira da le provocó. Se sintió físicamente desnuda al tac to de sus ojos posesivos.

Pero ella no apartó los suyos, continuó implaca ble con la mirada igualmente insistente en un reto innegable y doloroso. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

Draco era la antítesis del griego rechoncho y cal vo que ella se había imaginado. Alto, fuer te y guapo, vestía con elegancia suprema. Tenía unos treinta y tantos años.

No apartó su mirada de él ni un sólo segundo.

Tenía una de esas sonrisas devastadoras que hacen estragos a su paso y se movía con una agilidad prodigiosa.

Por fin, llegó a su lado.

-Hermione Granger- Pansy se la presentó en primer lugar- Es la novia de Blaise.

Draco Malfoy tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a los labios.

hermione se sobresaltó al notar que le daba la vuelta y le besaba voluptuosamente la palma.

El calor comenzó a recorre de las venas y alteró todo su sistema nervioso.

-Hermione -dijo él, con un marcado acento -Nos encontramos de nuevo.

Sensaciones distintas se mezclaron con la confu sión. Su tacto era poderoso y letal, su comentario, incomprensible. «Nos encontramos de nuevo». ¿De qué hablaba? No lo había visto jamás en su vida. Si lo hubiera visto, se acordaría.¡Era imposible olvidar a un hombre como aquel!

Pansy la miró sorprendida.

-¿ Ya os conocíais?

-Nos conocimos cuando Hermione estaba estu diando en la Sorbona de París.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Pansy

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Draco le lanzó una sensual sonrisa y continuó. -¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?

Hermione se dispuso a negar que se conocieran.

-Me sorprende su memoria -iba a continuar, cuando, de pronto, decidió que sería mucho más interesante seguirle el juego.

Draco no apartaba ni un segundo su mirada de la de ella. Hermione tenía la extraña sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento, de que no había ningún lugar, ni dentro de su propia mente, en que pudiera estar a salvo.

Era una sensación incómoda.

Draco era un hombre poderoso, implacable, im predecible y tremendamente sexual. Un amante te rrenal y apasionado que lo daría todo en la cama y que exigiría que se le diera todo.

La sola idea de lo que aquel hombre podía ha cerle a un mujer fue suficiente para todo su cuerpo se alterara.

Las pupilas se le dilataron mientras un centenar de imágenes eróticas se agolpaban en su mente.

-¿No me digas? -respondió él a su comentario. Su voz era profunda, acariciaba un significado oculto que ella prefería no explorar.

Pansy se dio cuenta e intervino para volver a hacerse con el control de la situación.

-Draco, Adrian te dará algo de beber -Pansy posó su mano sobre el brazo del invitado. Hubo unos segundos de tensión. Hermione temió que, de un momento a otro, él pudiera apartar el brazo. Pero no lo hizo.

Sonrió e hizo un gesto de irónico reconocimiento. Luego, permitió que la anfitriona se lo llevara.

-Lo conoces -dijo Blaise.

Hermione entreabrió los labios para decir que no Pero no lo hizo -y pensar que he hecho un gran esfuerzo por comportarme como un caballero! -continuó Blaise mientras levantaba la copa, en una parodia de brin dis que Hermione sintió insultante.

Indignada, le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Esta claro que cualquier relación de Draco con una mujer tiene que ser íntima -dijo Blaise.

-¿No me digas? -Hermione atemperó la respues ta con una fingida sonrisa -¿Te estás atreviendo a acusarme basándote sólo en la reputación de un hombre como él?

Pansy Pucey-Parkison anunció que la cena estaba servida. Una intervención realmente oportu na.

-¿ Te extraña que pueda sentir celos? -le dijo Blaise mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Draco Malfoy le debía una explicación a Hermione. Tendría que responder a un montón de preguntas.

A lo lejos, la impresionante figura del griego se alzaba entre la de los demás invitados.

De pronto, sin que nada, aparentemente llamara su atención se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos intensos y grises se fijaron en los de ella con tal fuerza que todo alrededor pareció desvanecerse durante unos segundos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pero sus ojos permanecieron inalterables como si guardaran un secreto insondable e inaccesible.

Michelle se quedó sin respiración y se forzó a despertar del estado de ensoñación que le había provocado.

Con un poco de suerte, Draco Malfoy se sentaría al otro extremo de la mesa y evitaría tener que mantener una incómoda conversación con tan singular invitado.

Pansy colocó a los comensales: seis en un lado y Siete en el otro Su marido y ella ocuparían los ex tremos.

De pronto se dio cuenta ¡Eran trece comensa les en un viernes trece!

Un vocecita interior le dijo que no debía tentar a la fortuna pensando en ello.

Acababa de decirse aquello, cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Draco sentado frente a ella, con la única barrera de un centro de flores entre ellos.

-Hola -dijo Draco con su acento griego y su sonrisa seductora.

No apartó los ojos de Hermione ni un solo segun do La sopa era deliciosa pero después de la segun da cucharada Michelle ya no pudo más.

Luego, sirvieron gambas sobre escarola, con una deliciosa salsa y vino blanco Hermioneoptó por el agua Necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada

La conversación tocó todo tipo de temas gene ralmente económicos políticos o de negocios.

-¿Qué opinas tú Hermione?

Hermione alzó la vista y miró a Draco.

-Supongo que lo que yo opine no tiene ninguna importancia –Blaise acercó la botella de vino hasta la copa de Draco en un gesto de ofrecimiento, que recibió, a su vez una tácita respuesta negativa. Eso no inhibió a Blaise para llenar su propia copa.

-A pesar de todo me gustaría oír tu opinión.

El juego había empezado y Hermione de un modo u otro había sentado las bases para ser parte de él.

-Si no recuerdo mal nunca estuviste particular mente interesado en mi cerebro.

Hermione la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que nadie me podría culpar por ello El comentario estuvo a punto de exaltar los ani mos de los presentes más próximos pero por suer te Pansy intervino justo a tiempo.

-Podemos pasar al segundo plato.

El servicio se puso manos a la obra y retiró con esmero los platos que quedaban en la mesa.

-¿Un poco más de vino Draco? -ofreció Adrian el siempre perfecto anfitrión con una mirada de soslayo.

-No, gracias -rechazó Draco y volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Hermione- No necesito ningún estimulante más.

Hermione sintió que aquello empezaba a escapár sele de las manos. Además, se habían convertido en el centro de atención de la cena.

El segundo plato resultó delicioso pollo en salsa de limón acompañado de una selección de vegeta les de la huerta. Hermione sólo pudo dar un par de bocados y optó por dejar el resto tristemente intacto en el plato.

Después llegó el postre y el queso Pero hasta una hora después, no podría inventar ninguna excusa para desaparecer de allí. Blaise estaba especialmente pesado e insistía en pasar su brazo por el respaldo de su asiento y en in clinarse exageradamente sobre ella.

-Dime, Hermione comenzó él, en un tono de complicidad que no anunciaba nada bueno ¿Es real mente bueno en la cama?

Hermione no se molestó ni en contestar a seme jante pregunta. Se limitó a evitar la mirada de Draco y a hablar con la persona que tenía al otro lado.

-¿Pasamos al salón para tomar el café? -propu so Pansy.

Hermione pensó que era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho en toda la noche. Se levantó rápidamente y se unió a sus padres. Chantelle Granger miró a su hija interrogante.

-No sabía que conocieras a Draco Malfoy..

**El capitulo era mas largo, pero al ser el primer capitulo no queria que se hiciera tan largo, aparte de que ahorita en unos minutos saldre. Espero que les haya gustado. **


	2. cena parte dos

**Esta es una adaptacion **usando a los** personajes de JK Rowling, ** y a la **Novela de Bianchin Helen. **

**Sumary: **Hermione se quedó atónita cuando Draco Malfoy le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acompañante, y la hermosa y sofisticada Hermione era, exactamente, lo que él necesitaba. Además, ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable pretendiente.

Pero el papel no resultó tan fácil de representar, pues Draco era tremendamente atractivo y Hermione jamás había sentido antes una atracción como aquélla.

No obstante, las circunstancias se encargaron de que no le quedara otra opción. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si la ficción se convertía en realidad?

**Cena Parte dos:**

El dinero era muy importante para Chantelle. La cuna también por supuesto. Los Zabini tenían ambas. Pero la inmensa fortuna de Malfoy era algo a considerar muy seriamente.

Hermione sabía muy bien lo que se escondía de trás de aquel comentario.

-Me marcharé enseguida.

-¿Vas a ir a algún sitio con Blaise?

-No.

-Ya -dijo Hermione y continuó en un tono lige ramente amenazante -Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar -le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa burlona - Absolutamente nada.

-Te llevaremos a casa si esperas un poco.-Estaba claro que debería haberse llevado su pro pio coche. Sin duda, había sido poco inteligente por su parte haber accedido a que Blaise la recogiera en su casa.

El dolor de cabeza que pensaba alegar como motivo de su huida ya no era una excusa sino una realidad.

Blaise no era el chófer que necesitaba en aquel momento. Su casa estaba a escasamente un kilóme tro de allí pero un recorrido por corto que fuera en plena noche y vestida de aquel modo no era lo más recomendable.

-Pediré un taxi.

El café fue exquisitamente presentado y acom pañado de licores deliciosas galletas y chocolatinas belgas. .

Hermione lo pidió con leche y azúcar y se lo tomó todo lo deprisa que las leyes de la cortesía se lo permitían.

Devolvió la taza a la bandeja de origen y se de cidió a despedirse de los anfitriones.

Se dirigía hacia ellos cuando reparó en que Pansy y Adrian estaban acompañados de Draco.

«Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sonreír agrade cederles la invitación y salir de aquí sin volver la ca beza», se dijo Hermione.

En ese instante, Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró, como si un sexto sentido le hubiera alertado de que Hermione se aproximaba. Se miraron durante unos segundos eternos y Hermione se puso en mar cha hacia ellos.

Blaise apareció por detrás y colocó posesiva mente su brazo sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ella se apartó, pero él insistió en sujetarla esa vez del brazo.

-¿ Ya has terminado con tus obligaciones fami liares? -le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

-Hablar con mis padres no supone ninguna obli gación para mí.

-Será que tus padres no te agobian, a pesar de ser hija única - dijo él en un comentario cínico y fuera de lugar.

-No -respondió ella secamente.

. -¿Estás lista? -le preguntó Draco- Si no les im porta nos marchamos ahora Hermione y yo tene mos algunas cosas de que hablar.

La agarró de la mano y se la llevó sin más.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -preguntó ella indignada.

-Acercarla a su apartamento-dijo él.

-¡Hermione! -Blaise se apresuró a alcanzarlos- Yo te llevaré a casa.

Hermione sintió unos deseos inmensos de abofe tear a los dos simultáneamente: a uno, por ser pose sivo e infantil; al otro por arrogante.

-No veo la necesidad de que dejes a tus padres solos ante tantos invitados -dijo Draco en un tono condescendiente- La casa de Hermione está prácti camente frente a la mía.

¿ Cómo sabía eso?

-Pero Hermione es mi novia - reiteró Hermione con posesiva fiereza.

La situación iba empeorando por segundos -¿Hermione? -Draco la miró interrogante espe rando a que ella misma decidiera.

Blaise posó la mano sobre su hombro.

-Dile que se vaya al infierno- la instó con ur gencia.

-No tengo nada que decirle Blaise- le aseguró Pero Blaise la sujetó con fuerza.

-Creo que lo que estás haciendo no es del todo correcto- le dijo Draco- No quiere quedarse contigo Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-En eso te equivocas.

-¿Por qué te entrometes Draco?

-Porque Hermione está conmigo.

-¡Mentira! el rostro de Blaise se descompuso de rabia.

-¿Quieres una prueba?

Hermione no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un gesto posesivo y tremendamente sen sual. La había tomado por sorpresa, sin darle op ción a reaccionar o a pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente, la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y convirtió aquel instante en la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás.

Su corazón desbocado latía aceleradamente y re gaba con sangre caliente cada vena de su cuerpo.

Pasión, electricidad, magnetismo... y un deseo inflamado que carecía de vergüenzas o barreras. Era sexo, puro y primitivo sexo.

Era como si un conocimiento puramente instinti vo los hubiera poseído despiadadamente.

Para ella sólo existía o había existido aquel cuer po Una parte de ella quería viajar junto a él a cual quier lugar la otra le advertía del peligro que entraba aquel encuentro.

Por fin, su parte cuerda la ayudó a reaccionar. Se apartó casi con fiereza y sus ojos la atraparon durante una fracción de segundo. Estaba hambrien ta y aquel cuerpo la podría satisfacer. Sólo tenía que...

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La voz de Blaise pareció emerger de un vacío lejano mientras Hermione trataba de volver al presente -En este momento, me dispongo a llevar a Hermione a su casa -le dijo Draco- ¿Hermione?

¿Qué le ocurría? Draco parecía impasible por lo ocurrido mientras que ella todavía no había reco brado el aliento.

-Si te marchas con él, no vuelvas a mí nunca -la amenazó Blaise.

-Nunca estuve contigo le respondió ella.

El sonido de unas voces que se aproximaban al recibidor hizo que Blaise cambiara abruptamente su gesto de ira por la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo Draco, y la tomó del brazo.

Una vez fuera Draco la condujo hasta su coche. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves y se las ofre ció cortésmente.

Conduce tú, si quieres. Tal vez, eso te ayude a sentirte más segura conmigo.

Detrás de ellos resonaron unos pasos.

-Buenas noches Hermione, Drac.

Draco se volvió y saludó a la pareja que salía de la mansión con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Hermione le devolvió las llaves abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Draco se sentó al volante y arrancó el coche.

Muy pronto llegaron a la calle principal y, a me nos de un kilómetro, torció para tomar la bocacalle que conducía a casa de Hermione.

-Me gustaría parar para tomar un café, antes de llevarte a tu casa. Necesito hablar de una cosa con tigo.

-¿Algo del tipo tu casa o la mía? Pues olvídalo No soy de las que sirven para una noche.

-Me alegra oír eso.

No hubo respuesta.

. Después de recorrer unos pocos metros más, Draco detuvo el coche. Hermioe se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero de pronto se quedó paralizada El aparcamiento era muy similar al de su bloque pero aquélla no era su casa.


	3. propuesta

Capitulo 3: Propuesta.

Dónde se supone que estamos?

-En mi edificio -dijo Draco-. Resulta que está muy cerca del tuyo Nada más decir esto, salió del coche. Hermione rozo lo mismo Se quedó de pie, mirándolo por encima del techo del BMW durante unos segundos. Pero pronto deci dió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Sin mediar palabra, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada del garaje.

-Es una puerta que sólo se activa con un código secreto -le dijo.- Lo mismo le ocurre al ascensor

.

Se volvió hacia él con rabia. Estaba furiosa.

-El secuestro es un delito. Si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía, déjame salir ahora mismo de aquí -lo amenazó, con tanta furia que de haber es tado cerca posiblemente lo habría golpeado.

Draco la miró intrigado. Su cuerpo resultaba frá gil excesivamente delgado para la fuerza y la entere za que mostraba. Aparentemente no tenía miedo. Tal vez sabía alguna técnica de autodefensa. Pero él tam bién había sido adiestrado en letales formas de lucha.

. -Lo único que necesito son quince o veinte mi nutos de tu tiempo.

El aparcamiento estaba bien iluminado, y había varios coches. Pero no había gente, nadie que pu diera socorrerla en caso de necesidad.

Hermione agarró su móvil del bolso y dejó prepa rado el número de emergencias por si lo necesitaba.

-No tienes nada que temer.

Su voz era calmada controlada tal vez dema siado controlada.

-Te aseguro... -comenzó a decir ella, pero el eco de su propia voz en el silencio absoluto, la sobresal tó-. No creo que este lugar sea en absoluto diverti do.

-Yo te he propuesto un sitio más adecuado pero te has negado -dijo haciendo que Hermione se indignara.

-Perdone su excelencia por haber rechazado su invitación.-

Draco no podía evitarlo. Aquella mujer lo intri gaba, la vehemencia de sus actos, el modo directo y algo irrespetuoso con que lo trataba. La mayoría de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino se mos traban extremadamente amables. Su status y su ri queza eran siempre un maravilloso reclamo para las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger había reacciona do con una pasión sincera y limpia, sin tapujos. Ha bía dejado que sus instintos la llevaran a donde él quería. Por otro lado, no ocultaba su desagrado ha cia aquella situación.

-Según tú mismo has dicho, querías hablar con migo -dijo ella con ira contenida.

Necesitó unos segundos para recobrar la entere za. No podía perder el control, no podía mostrar su miedo. Draco Malfoy no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño... Al menos no un daño físico. Pero, ¿y sus emociones? Aquello era otro tema muy dife rente. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra un hombre como aquél?

- -Sugiero que condenses en dos minutos lo que tengas que decir -le mostró el teléfono móvil-o Te advierto de que un movimiento en falso y este apa ratito te meterá en un grave problema con la policía.

Draco se apoyó sobre su coche y la miró pensativo. -Quiero que seas mi acompañante durante unas cuantas semanas -le pidió sin introducción alguna.

.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, respiró profunda mente y soltó el aire poco a poco. Aquello era lo úl timo que se esperaba. Draco Malfoy sólo tenía que dar un par de palmadas para que un montón de mujeres se rindieran a sus pies.

-¿Es una broma?

-No. Hablo completamente en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por las mismas razones por las que creo que a ti también podría interesarte.

. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Para mí, es evidente –respondió Draco.

-Puedo manejar a Blaise, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. .

-No me cabe duda de que puedes. La cuestión es si quieres hacerlo.

-No necesito que nadie pelee por mí. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de perseguirme?

-Pensé que la persecución había terminado -respondió él.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con una li gera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tratas de decirme que hay una mujer de quien no sabes cómo librarte?

-La viuda de un gran amigo -dijo Draco-. Su marido se mató en un accidente de esquí hace unos meses.

-y está en un estado emocional algo delicado -dijo ella-o ¿Ha malinterpretado tu apoyo o tu amistad? ¿O ha echado cuentas de cuánto capital tienes en tus cuentas bancarias?

La expresión de Draco se endureció.

-Te permites demasiadas licencias, Hermione. De modo que había conseguido tocar la fibra sensible del inalterable Malfoy.

-Te sientes obligado a no herir a Astoria.

-Astoria -continuó ella-o ¿Ha habido alguna si tuación embarazos a durante lo que se supone es el período de duelo?

-Sí -respondió él.

-Ya -dijo ella con cierto desprecio-. Así que eso te ha dado el impulso necesario para que, en aras de una suposición, te hayas permitido secuestrarme y hacerme una propuesta absurda. ¿Es que das por hecho que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-El trato te reportaría ciertos beneficios Sus vivaces ojos verdes se clavaron en él cómodos arpones.

-Dime sólo uno.

-Todo el placer sin ninguna atadura y una gratificación en caso de hacer bien mi papel.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguro que podemos llegar a algún tipo de trato Toda la velada había sido sorprendente, empezando por el comportamiento de Jeremy y conclu yendo con aquella propuesta. Draco Malfoy era, sencillamente, imposible.

-¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres?

Su expresión varonil se endureció. Su mirada tenía la cualidad del acero.

. -Un hombre que sabe reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le pone delante.

Todavía podía sentir, en el recuerdo, el tacto su blime de sus labios excitantes. De pronto, sintió el impulso de apartarse, como si su sola presencia, aun en la distancia, pudiera afectada.

, La miraba con indolencia.

Hermione sintió indignación.

. -Vete a buscar a otra mujer -le dijo-. No tengo ninguna intención de participar en tu juego.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencer te?

Su mirada no se alteró.

-No, nada.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó.

-En ese caso, vamos arriba. Te acompañaré a casa.

Michelle sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de po nerse a discutir con él, pero se contuvo.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y el estómago se le contrajo al entrar en el pequeño cubículo con él. Aquel hombre ejercía una especie de poder hipnóti co sobre ella. Su cuerpo la atraía como un imán.

Pronto llegaron al portal y salieron a la calle A unos pocos metros de allí, había varios cafés con terrazas al aire libre El edificio de Hermione estaba a cincuenta me tros de el de Draco.

Al llegar a la entrada, ella se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa, que fue más una concesión que un ges to de sincera complacencia. Por supuesto, no iba a darle las gracias por acompañarla. No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo -dijo él. Segundos antes de que sus manos se posaran so bre su rostro, Hermione ya había leído en sus ojos a qué se refería. Pero no hizo nada por evitar lo inevi table.

Draco se acercó lentamente, hasta que su boca cubrió los labios Hermione y su lengua se introdujo con inigualable maestría en los recovecos más pro fundos.

La abrazó con fuerza, hasta que sus cuerpos es tuvieron completamente juntos. Quería que notara su sexo endurecido.

Un calor repentino, potente, se despertó en el centro mismo de su feminidad y sintió que sus pe zones se endurecían como piedras.

Aquellas sensaciones eran hijas de una divina locura, sin base alguna en ninguna parte.

Con la misma lentitud con que había iniciado el beso, lo concluyó, hasta que sólo quedó un leve y sugerente roce y, después, nada.

La soltó y se apartó sutilmente.

-Felices sueños -le dijo.

Su mirada era ardiente y apasionada y lo sufi cientemente profunda como para poder ahogarse en ella.

Hermione se dio media vuelta, activó el código de seguridad y se metió en el portal.

¡Maldito hombre! Era arrogante y devastador.

Era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llega ra,. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, entró, pulsó el botón de su piso y contuvo un escalofrío.

Segundos más tarde ya estaba en su apartamento.

Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cocina.

Un café no era buena idea. La cafeína no era un buen aliado del sueño. Así que optó por un vaso de agua.

, Se fue a la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas con la intención de conciliar en sueño.

. Sus intentos fueron vanos. Continuamente la asaltaban imágenes de aquel griego alto, de voz sensual, ligeramente matizada con un acento sugerente.

La sensación que sus manos habían dejado sobre su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, eran motivo sufi ciente para el insomnio. Todo en él era intenso.

Casi podía oler aún su colonia, el olor a limpio de su camisa recién planchada. Y, debajo de todo eso, su olor tan personal y particular...

¡Maldición! ¡No necesitaba nada de aquello! No necesitaba que ningún extraño alterara sus sentidos de aquel modo.

Había conocido a cientos de hombres. Había sentido afecto por algunos de ellos, y amor por nin guno. Al menos, no había experimentado ese senti miento arrebatador que salía en las películas.

En cuanto a lo que era atraccion, todavía estaba esperando a que la tierra se removiese...

Aunque, algo le había sucedido aquella noche en brazos de un extraño.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un minuto o dos?

Sí, durante un minuto o dos, pero había llegado a perder toda nocion del espacio y el tiempo. Solo existía el hombre, el deseo y una pasion única.

Su cuerpo se había acoplado al de él de un modo magistral. Su boca se había aposentado en sus la bios y se había dejado poseer.

Sí, había sido una posesion. Sus besos habían sido exigentes y sensuales, una promesa salvaje y libidinosa.

Debería haberla atemorizado. Pero, en lugar de eso, la había cautivado. Había hecho que se sintiera viva y feliz.

Había sido tan consciente de cada pulso de su corazon, de cada milímetro de su piel, que todo su cuerpo había experimentado una convulsion.

Si podía provocar semejante efecto con solo un beso, ¿qué podría provocar en la cama?

Era intenso, pasional, sensual y salvaje...

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Draco Malfoy era el último hombre sobre la Tierra con el que querría tener algo que ver.

Metio la cabeza debajo de la almohada, ansiosa por espantar las odiosas imágenes que inundaban su mente. Ofuscaban su capacidad de ver las cosas con claridad y le hacían perder la objetividad.

Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de dormir. Por la mañana, descansada, el torbellino que atonenta ba su cabeza desaparecería.

Algo corto pero vale la pena. ¿Qué les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado. Y de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	4. Harry y convencion

**Perdonen que en el capitulo anterior no puse los derechos de esta traduccion, sinceramente se me paso. Y tambien perdonen los errores con los nombres, y cosas asi que se me han pasado como dije anteriormente esto es practicamente un copia y pega solo cambio los nombres, y se me paso el detalle del color de ojos ya que adapte rapido. Pero les prometo que tratare de mejorar en todo!.**

**Derechos: ****Esta es una adaptacion **usando a los** personajes de JK Rowling, ** y a la **Novela de Bianchin Helen. **

**Sumary: **Hermione se quedó atónita cuando Draco Malfoy le contó su descabellado plan. Necesitaba una acompañante, y la hermosa y sofisticada Hermione era, exactamente, lo que él necesitaba. Además, ella también lo necesitaba para espantar a un desagradable pretendiente.

Pero el papel no resultó tan fácil de representar, pues Draco era tremendamente atractivo y Hermione jamás había sentido antes una atracción como aquélla.

No obstante, las circunstancias se encargaron de que no le quedara otra opción. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si la ficción se convertía en realidad?

**Capítulo 3 Harry y la exposicion.**

EL INSISTENTE sonido del teléfono la des pertó sin piedad. Hermione sacó la mano de entre las sábanas y el aparato se le cayó al suelo.

Vaya comienzo de día! .

Agarró el cordón como pudo y consiguió llegar hasta el auricular.

-Hermione...

Instantáneamente reconoció la voz femenina que tan fervientemente la llamaba.

-Mamá... -dijo con resignación. Justo lo que ne cesitaba.

-¿Todavía estás en la cama? -preguntó la mujer y esperó unos segundos -¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Las siete, tal vez las ocho... Miró al reloj que te nía junto a la cama. Eran la nueve.

-¿Estás sola?

. -No, mamá. Tengo junto a mí a dos amantes que me han dado placer durante toda la noche.

-No creo que sea necesario que me contestes así- la reprobó Chantelle.

-Lo siento. Es culpa de la falta de sueño.

-Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez podríamos co mer juntas -Chantelle nombró un lujoso restaurante. de Miami Beach y colgó antes de queHermionepudiera responder

Hermione gruñó, con una mezcla de indignación y de resignación. Claro que podía llamar y decide asu madre que no. Pero sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta que obtendría. Chantelle era toda un experta en el arte de la persuasión, especialmente en lo que a chantaje sentimental se refería.

Así que colgó y decidió que sería mejor ir a co mer con su madre.

Chantelle siempre pedía lo mismo: ensalada Cé sar, fruta, un pequeño vaso de vino blanco y dos va sos de agua.

Después, se dedicarían, como siempre, a darse una vuelta por las tiendas más caras de la zona, conducirían hasta Marina Mirage y se tomarían un café. Luego, seguirían de compras por allí.

Aquella tarde seguiría el patrón de otras muchas. Pero, en aquella ocasión, pendía sobre su cabeza la amenaza de un interrogatorio sobre Draco.

Así que lo que mejor que podía hacer era levantarse.

Necesitaría una hora y media para hacer la com pra semanal. Durante el resto del tiempo, se prepa raría para encontrarse con su madre a mediodía.

Chantelle pidió una ensalada César y una botella de agua mineral, mientras que Hermione optó por algo más sustancioso.

-Pansy y Adrian insisten en que vayamos a su barco a comer mañana.

Las gafas de sol que su madre llevaba le impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos, pero a Hermione no la en gañaba ya.

Chantelle se había esmerado en refinar al máxi mo el arte de la conversación.

Primero, vendría la parte agradable, un par de anécdotas, un poco de humor. Pero pronto aparece ría el verdadero objeto del encuentro.

-Bien, me parece muy bien -dijo Hermione.

-Por supuesto, estaremos de vuelta para ir a la inauguración de la exposición.

La exposición era sobre obras de jóvenes artistas que habían impresionado a los dueños de la galería.

La preparación de cada exposición y las galas de inauguración se programaban con varios meses de antelación. Decía mucho de la buena reputación de .la galería el que ya tuvieran reservas para el si guiente año de gente que quería asistir.

Harry tenía un sexto sentido para los nuevos ta lentos. Solía ver cuándo un artista era bueno y, ade más, tenía posibilidades de triunfar. Eso había he cho que la galería se hubiera convertido en una de las más prestigiosas de la costa.

Se habían enviado cincuenta invitaciones. El ca tering también había sido ya concertado. Sólo que daban los últimos toques.

A eso era, precisamente, a lo que iban a dedicar

. Harry y ella aquel día por la tarde y el día siguiente por la mañana. .

-¿Qué harás esta noche?

Hermione agarró una porción de fettuccini a la marinera, pero no se lo metió en la boca hasta haber respondido a la pregunta.

-Pienso acostarme pronto.

-Ya.

-Tú sabes cuánto esfuerzo ponemos Harry y yo en cada exposición -dijo Hermione-. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y Harry es un perfeccionista.

-Lo sé, cariño.

Chantelle había considerado siempre importante la educación de su hija. La había llevado a un cole gio privado, a la universidad e, incluso, había reali zado cursos en el extranjero, en la Sorbona de París. Pero la realidad era que no había esperado jamás que su hija utilizara sus estudios.

Desde su punto de vista, la galería no había sido más que un frívolo pasatiempo. Pensaba que la so ciedad con Harry Potter no sería más que nomi nal, y que pronto se cansaría del duro trabajo de una galería y se dedicaría a recorrer con ella el circuito social que frecuentaban.

Sin embargo, Hermione pronto hizo patente que tenía otros planes para su vida y su madre tuvo que aceptar la decepción de que su única vástaga no tu viera sus mismos intereses en la vida social.

Eso no impedía que Chantelle continuamente la invitara a eventos de todo tipo, a lo que se añadían sus intentos de buscarle marido.

-Creo que has conseguido poner Blaise real mente celoso -Chantelle dio un sorbo a su agua mi neral y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de nuevo-. Se le notaba taciturno anoche, después de que te marcha ras con Draco Malgoy. ¿Te ha llamado esta ma ñana? .

-No -respondió Hermione-. Y la verdad es que preferiría que no lo hiciera.

-¿ Tiene Draco Malfoy algo que ver?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Pues es un buen partido, cariño.

Hermione optó por fingir no saber a quién se re fería.

-¿Blaise?

-Draco-dijo Chantelle en un tono paciente. -Puesto que no tengo ninguna intención de dedicarme a la pesca de ricos, el que sea o deje de ser un buen partido es irrelevante para mí.

.::.¿ Tienes tiempo para dar una vuelta por las tien das? Me gustaría comprarme algo.

Hermione sabía bien cuándo debía hacer una reti rada a tiempo.

~ -Le prometí a Harry que estaría en la galería a las dos y media -le concedía a su madre una hora y media

Chantelle saboreó el último bocado de lechuga y dejó el tenedor en el plato.

-En ese caso, termínate la pasta. Ya tomaremos un café más tarde.

Ropa, lencería, zapatos y perfumes eran los motivos favoritos de distracción de Chantelle.

Después de una hora y media, varias bolsas pen dían del brazo de su madre. Por supuesto, ya no quedaba tiempo para el café.

-Nos vemos mañana. No trabajes demasiado.

Hermione posó un leve beso en la mejilla de su madre y la vio meterse en su flamante Mercedes.

Eran casi las dos y media cuando llegó a la galería

El lugar era perfecto. Había sido una vieja casa con tres pisos, completamente reformada por los nuevos propietarios.

El suelo era de madera clara, delicadamente bar nizado. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos páli dos, para dar un fondo apropiado a las obras que se exhibían. Habían abierto varias ventanas en el te cho, que permitían que el sol creara un hermoso juego de sombras según iba cambiando de posición.

La responsable del diseño decorativo era Hermione y se sentía francamente orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Harry?

Metió las llaves en el bolso y cerró la puerta. -¡Estoy aquí arriba! -una voz con un fuerte

acento italiano respondió-. Sube, estoy con Ginny.

Hermione subió hasta la sala en que iba a ser ex puesta la obra de Ginny.

_ -Cara, _quédate ahí y dinos que te parece.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas trabajaron sinparar. Cuando el artista se marchó, pidieron una piz za, revisaron lo hecho e hicieron algunos pequeños cambios. Quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.

-Está muy nerviosa -dijo Hermione, mientras se comía un pequeño trozo de pizza.

-Es su primera exposición -dijo Harry.

La luz brilló sobre el pequeño brillante que lle vaba en la oreja. Harry era extravagante y provo cador. Siempre vestía ropa de diseño y gustaba de una imagen ambigua que confundía a la gente. Sólo sus amigos más íntimos sabían que en realidad era un hombre tremendamente cabal y práctico.

Detrás de aquella imagen frívola, se escondía un gran hombre de negocios, con un instinto casi infa lible para los nuevos talentos y para captar lo que a la gente le podría gustar.

Tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, pero su cariño era meramente platónico y su amistad se ba saba en el respeto y el afecto.

-Te veo pensativa. ¿Por qué?

Harry tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta siem pre que algo perturbaba a Hermione.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Prefirió fingir estar ocupada en beber de su lata fría.

-Se trata de un hombre, ¿verdad? ¿Lo conozco?- Hermione mordió otro trozo de pizza.

-¿Por qué piensas que es un hombre?

-Porque tienes unas tremendas ojeras -sonrió-.

No has dormido bien. Y sé que no eres de las que te gusta estar de juerga hasta el amanecer. Dudo que la falta de sueño sea por eso.

-Podría estar preocupada por lo de mañana. -No -aseguró él Si no quieres contármelo, no me lo cuentes.

Hermione lo miró en silencio.

-Era un invitado a la fiesta a la que asistí ayer -hizo una pequeña pausa- Y no quiero volver a verlo jamás.

-El hombre lleva la palabra «problema» escrita en la frente -dijo Emilio.

-No -lo corrigió ella- Porque no voy a permi tirle que lo sea.

_ -Cara, _me parece que no vas a tener elección -dijo con una leve carcajada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eres una mujer que sabe defenderse con uñas y dientes y, si no lograste deshacerte de él ayer, es que te va a causar problemas -sonrió con sorna ¡Estoy impaciente por conocer al hombre al que no has podido vencer!

-No lo vas a conocer.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-Lo sé -le aseguró ella con vehemencia.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices -Harry levantó las dos manos en un gesto conciliador-o Anda, cómete tu pizza.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer -se comió el últi mo trozo, agarró una servilleta y se limpió los de dos- Te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto.

-¿A limpiar qué? No hay nada que limpiar. -Pues entonces, me iré a casa -se puso de pie le dio un beso en la mejilla _Ciao._

La galería abrió a las cuatro y, una hora más tar de, ya habían llegado la mayor parte de los invita dos, que se movían de un lado a otro, copa en mano.

Una suave selección de música barroca daba la atmósfera perfecta al evento.

Hermione había elegido un elegante vestido ne gro, con un corte estilo años cincuenta, tacones fi nos y medias negras. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un maquillaje discreto que enfatizaba sus ojos. Era, sin duda, la imagen viva de la elegancia.

Los del servicio de catering servían deliciosos canapés. Y ya había varias señales de «vendido» . colgadas en diferentes cuadros.

La exposición estaba resultando todo un éxito. Todo era, como diría Harru, perfecto. Hermione levantó la mirada, vio a su socio y son rió.

-¡Otro triunfo, querida! -dijo una voz conocida.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Era Blaise, con su habitual cinismo.

Ella se volvió y sonrió educadamente.

-No esperaba que vinieras.

-No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, dispuesto a besarla. Pero apartó la cara y sus labios sólo le roza ron la mejilla. La mirada de Jeremy se endureció.

-Es extraño que Draco, el soltero de oro, todavía no haya aparecido por aquí -le acarició sugerentemente el brazo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Me parece realmente difícil que venga. No tie ne invitación.

: -¡Mi dulce Hermione! Chantelle se ha encargado de entregarle una invitación en la comida que ellos celebrado en el yate. Draco aseguró que nos honraría con su presencia.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. -¿De verdad?

Blaise enarcó una ceja.

-Noto cierta desazón en ti. ¿Es que su actuación de anoche no fue precisamente estelar? Bueno, a veces el cansancio de un largo viaje puede provocar malas jugadas -sonrió malignamente.

«Calma, mantén la calma», se dijo a sí misma. Hermione optó por echar a andar, pero Blaise la tenía sujeta por el brazo.

Se volvió y lo miró con rabia.

-Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte -Hermione trató de retirar el brazo, pero Blaise la aga rró con más fuerza -Con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que te guste la exposición. Harry y yo confiamos francamente en el talento de Ginny.

-¡Ah, el eminente Harry! ¿Sabías que es bise xual?**(na: no me maten)**

Aquel' malicioso comentario era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Las preferencias sexuales de mi socio son asunto única y exclusivamente suyo. Por cierto, po dría denunciarte por difamación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres el hada buena del pobre diablo?

-y tú eres un...

-Hermione.

El marcado acento griego de aquella voz grave le provocó a Hermione un estremecimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevababa Draco Malfoy allí? ¿Habría oído toda la conversación?

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

-Draco-lo saludó ella y se tensó al sentir su mano sobre la espalda.

Malfoy no mostraba sentimiento alguno en el rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta fuerza con tenida.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Draco. ¡Claro que sí! Y no uno, sino dos: Blaise y él. -Con vuestro permiso, tengo muchos invitados a los que atender.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sin embar go, para su sorpresa, pronto descubrió que Draco estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -le pre guntó en el momento en que estuvieron a suficiente distancia de Blaise.

-Te estoy rescatando.

-No necesito que nadie me rescate.

Draco sonrió con cinismo.

-Especialmente si el rescatador soy yo. -Escucha...

-Guárdate la indignación para un momento y un lugar más apropiados. . .

-¿Para cuándo? -dijo Hermione-. No tengo in tenciones de volver a verte en mi vida.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tanto tus padres como los Zabini me han invitado a unos cuan tos de sus eventos va a ser francamente difícil que no nos veamos.

Hermione quería gritar. ¿Qué diablos les ocurría a los hombres? En las últimas veinticuatro horas, sen tía el más atroz de los acosos y, posiblemente, todo fuera culpa de Draco.

Seguramente, Blaise no se estaría comportando de aquel modo de no haber sido por lo sucedido en la fiesta. ¿O quizás sí? Empezaba a dudar de todo, pues Blaise había mostrado una parte de él que desconocía por completo.

-¿Por qué no me muestras el trabajo de vuestro

protegido con más detenimiento?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó Hermione.

-Podría ser un comprador potencial y, según dice tu madre, tienes muy buen ojo como buscadora de talentos.

¿Se daba cuenta aquella mujer de lo hermosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba? . -Mi madre tiene una tendencia desmesurada a exaltar mis supuestas virtudes -dijo ella secamente.

-El cinismo no es tu estilo.

En otra ocasión, el comentario la habría hecho reír. Pero, en aquel momento, sólo la enervó más. Sabía perfectamente lo que se proponía Chantelle.

Hermione optó finalmente por darle un punto de vista profesional sobre las obras. Le habló del color, de la excepcional técnica que utilizaba y de la repercusión que podría llegar a tener en el mercado.

Draco retiró la mano de la espalda de Hermione y ésta sintió un frío desconcertante.

Era absurdo que le sucediese aquello, cuando to dos sus instintos le advertían de que Draco era un hombre realmente peligroso del que debía mante nerse alejada si quería conservar su salud emocio nal.

***.* tenia tiempo sin leer esta historia (el libro) asi que no me acordaba que el amigo de Hermione era gay… lo siento.**

**Por si hay unas dudas**

**Michelle es el nombre de la protagonista (Hermione es su adaptacion) perdonen si se me pasa el nombre… **

**El personaje de Draco se llama Nikos.**

**Y el personaje de Blaise se llama Benjamin.**

**Perdonen si los nombres o algunos detalles se me pasen…**


End file.
